


Yang Xia Long : Triple Penetration

by Izissia



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gangbang, Impregnation, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Mindbreak, Triple Penetration, namecalling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Part of my slutte nighte affair on Tumblr. Basically people would send in a girl + a kink and I'd write something containing those things~ The title was the request and lo. Weiss gets split by all three of her teammate's massive dicks~.





	Yang Xia Long : Triple Penetration

"I am not a brat!" Weiss stamped her heel onto the ground as the larger, taller blonde teased her. To the snickering of said blonde's younger sister.  
"Helloo~?" Yang's grin grows wider as she steps towards her teammate, "You just threw all your toys out of the pram like a real princess~." Yang's deviant eyes shine with a fire right down at the flustered Weiss. The snow princess backed off, shaking her head.  
"That doesn't mean you can just call people a brat." Weiss insists, her scowl deepening before Yang lunges forwards!

"Mhmff?" Weiss was caught unawares, her lips were spread apart as Yang's tongue drills into her face.  
"You're a brat~" Yang's tongue snakes free from Weiss's lips, "And we're gonna teach you a lesson. Right, Blake?"  
"Right." blake shifts her shorts down, sat on the edge of the bed. Weiss gasped, glancing between her friends at this clearly calculated trap she'd stomped herself ass first into.  
"W-What's going on? Is this because I called you all peasants last week?" Weiss's side was gripped, eased towards the disrobing faunus. That throbbing Belladona dick stands straiht up between her thighs.  
"It's because..." Yang had one hand on Weiss's hips, bullying her back towards Blake's seated body. Her other hand slips beneath the princess's dress, curling her fingers into her panties with a surprised gasp from the Schnee, she digs her fingers in and YANKS the fabric from her! "You're the biggest fucking bitch in beacon."  
"Am no-" MHMFFF! Weiss was silenced when her snow white panties -or what remained of them- were shoved into her face. And then she was shoved! Her ass hits Blake's lap as the catgirl grips her hips and bucks between her thighs. The heated faunus length drags along her thighs before WEiss was lifted up, and her pussy sat against Blake's cock.  
"Mhmff! Hmff!" Weiss's tongue pushed against her panties, but Yang's hand held them in her mouth, muffling her protests with a devious giggle. Yang's other hand did what it seemed to enjoy so much, undressing girls with ease. This time however, it was Yang she was disrobing! Slipping her bulge-hugging shorts down to let her immensely heated thickness spill free.

Thwap~ Yang's fat cock strikes against her abs. Weiss's eyes went wide as her pussy was slooowly skewered. Being eased down onto Blake's shaft. Her warm moans hit Yang's palm. Weiss glances down to Yang's shaft, her eyes trembling as her pussy was skewered.  
Blake thrusts hard into her from below, making Weiss's back arch and her hips rear up. She was being eased onto her back, laying down on top of Blake, her cunt stretched apart already, and this was before Yang stepped forwards and crammed her shaft straight against her pussy. "Ah fuck, we should've done this weeks ago!"  
Yang's heated pole smears along Blake's throbbing rod. Their two cocks frotting together as Weiss's pussy wrapped around the faunus's length. Yang bucks and thrusts, making Weiss's eyes water, and her mascara run, before her dick finds purchase and slams into that cunt! Her hips swing forwards like she was going to go balls deep in one clean pump.

Ruby giggles eagerly. Weiss's body was swallowed by her two teammates. All she could see was those bare feet lifted, and if Ruby pulled her eyes away from Yang's ass long enough, she could just about spy the girls utterly stretched out pussy. "Ready Rub'~?" Yang moans, shoving herself forwards she climbs up, onto the bed. "We need to show this bitch how teammates do it!"  
"Ready sis!" Ruby drops her panties as well, jerking her rock hard shaft furiously. She steps up towards the pair. Each thrust had Weiss's ass lifting into the air, pushing her deeper onto Yang's cock, and less so onto Blake's, before they reversed. her hips yanked down, onto catgirl dick, and pushing Yang away!  
Their two dicks were lodged in tight. Yang's shaft pointed at a downwards angle as she straddles the reclining, moaning princess. Ruby steps up behind the threesome, taking Yang's old spot. She reaches forwards, gripping her sister's tits. As she presses her dick against the V shaped curvature of those two fat dicks rubbing up against one and another. Sliiiiding her pale little cock between yang and Blake's her intoxicating cock was swallowed not just by Weiss's pristine, silky pussy, but by those two bullies of dicks! "Oh gosh.. Oh wow!" Ruby lost herself to pleasure immediately!

Her hips rut forwards frantically. Yang smirks down at their gagged fucktoy. "I wonder~" Yang moans, arching her back and thrusting even deeper. "Which one of us will get you pregnant~."  
"P-Pregnant?!" Weiss tried to cry out, only managing to bubble more spit through her soaked panties. Her face looked utterly ruined, long silver strands of her hair clinging to her face from how sweaty and steamy she was. Her makeup running. Making such a mess. But her pussy begged for more! Yang's domineering words had it clamping with need.  
"Well I'm not going to pull out~" Blake whispered into Weiss's ear, pinching one of her nipples to send jolts of desire through th Heiress's mind. Weiss's thighs kick higher. Her ankles try to wrap around Rubies waist as Yang's ass presses back into her sister's pelvis.

The sloppy wet cacophony of each girl rutting the princess's brains out drove the foursome into a bestial hunger! The orgy of flesh and mating hit Ruby especially har. She was the last to join the show, but she was rutting her hips forwards like her life depended on it! Thwap~ Thwap ~Thwap~ Again and again her lap smacks her sisters ass, not one girl abe to go anywhere close to balls deep from how utterly stretched out Weiss was, but it didn't matter one bit!  
"Cumming!" Ruby cries, the two dicks that squeezed her dick had tensed and hardened, and Weiss's cunt had clamped around her shaft! How could she not~ Her hips surge forwards and she holds herself as deep as she can manage, into Weiss's overly stuffed pussy~.  
Her load came as one steady stream, and soon Weiss was cumming as well! The rush of being mated like a filthy savage had her clear juices squirting along Rubies cumming cock, and the other two, she supposed~.  
"Unf.. Fuck Ruby, don't pull out! This feels amazing!" Yang gasps in pleasure, she crams her whole body forwards. Short, shallow pumps of desperate mating slamming into that pussy. Blake's dick twitched and stirred as well.  
"Hah... Can't take much more.." Blake whispered, half to herself. She swings her hips upright and... Cums~! Yang's climax came only a few short seconds later, their twin loads merged together as they shot deep into Weiss's womb. 

The princess could only shudder and spasm, sloppily pushing the panties from her face with her tongue as she was mated.  
"Alright Rub, you can pull out now~" Yang falls back into her sister's arm. Her half hard cock was still gushing out thick blasts of cream when the sisters fell back. Ruby lands on her ass. Dick between Yang's thighs. And Yang all but crushes Ruby beneath her toned body. "MKhmfff~" the blonde tilts her head over her shoulders and begins to tonguekiss her dear sister. Before they pull away and stare at that stretched out pussy Blake had just tugged free from.

Weiss was on her back. Her legs still lifted as though her ankles were wrapped around Yang's back. Her ruined pussy was bright pink, oozing a endless load straight into her bed. Her pussy clamps and a squirting rope of cum surges from her body, landing on Yang's tits.  
"I bet she'll be much less of a bitch now." Yang smirks, scooping up the cum with two fingers and licking it clean. Blake prods her shaft against the mindmelted girl's asshole, a devious grin on her lips.


End file.
